Reflections on a broken surface
by Alyaa
Summary: Tag à l'épisode Sous la glace. Où l'on tente une explication de ce qu'il s'est passé avant le début de l'épisode et plus particulièrement, de comment Jack et Sam sont devenus un couple. [traduction / fic de bluemoonmaverick]
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteure, **_**bluemoonmaverick**_** : ça fait longtemps maintenant que j'avais envie d'écrire un tag à l'épisode **_**Sous la glace**_** mais il y a déjà tellement de très bonnes histoires à ce sujet que j'avais peur de faire doublon. Alors j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose qui, je l'espère, sera un peu différent ; l'histoire est racontée en flashbacks. S'il vous plaît, dites-moi si la sauce prend.**

**Comme toujours, j'adresse mes remerciements à ma beta MidKnight Rider.**

**Ndt : et moi les miens à bluemoonmaverick pour sa gentillesse et ses supers histoires. Sans oublié son enthousiasme quand je choisis de traduire un de ses textes ou quand je lui pose des questions pour optimiser les traductions :p Thank you so much bluemoonmaverick!**

**Notes de traduction** : Je fais d'avance mes excuses aux puristes de la version française mais j'ai opéré un petit changement au niveau des pronoms. Je ne sais pas vous mais la première fois que j'ai vu cet épisode, j'ai été choquée par l'utilisation du vouvoiement ; d'une part entre Thera, Jonah, Karlan et Tor ; d'autre part entre Brenna et eux. Parce que je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais tous les ouvriers se tutoient sauf eux, et Brenna tutoie tout le monde également sauf eux. Moi, ça me paraît carrément pas normal. Surtout venant de quelqu'un qui essaie de leur faire croire qu'ils ne sont pas différents des autres travailleurs. Pour ma part, il s'agit là d'une mauvaise traduction qui n'a pas pris en compte la situation particulière de l'équipe.

Je ne suis pas une experte mais quand même... C'est comme le fait que Sam et Daniel soient si proches l'un de l'autre (en VO ça crève l'écran, j'vous jure !) et qu'ils continuent malgré tout de se vouvoyer après 10 ans... C'est pas ridicule, franchement ?

Tout ça pour dire que dans cette traduction, Thera, Jonah, Karlan et Brenna se tutoient, comme tout le monde autour d'eux. J'espère que vous n'en serez pas trop gênés ! Que ce soit le cas ou pas, d'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez !

Et rassurez-vous, j'ai conservé le vouvoiement dans les dialogues au sein du SGC afin de rester fidèle à ceux qui ne regardent qu'en Français.

Dernière chose : j'ai traduit « nightsick » par « mal de nuit » (tout comme « seasick » désigne le « mal de mer »). Je trouvais ça plus naturel et surtout moins lourd que « syndrome de l'obscurité ».

Comme toujours, ceux qui préfèrent lire/commenter en anglais, l'histoire originale est ici : s/9051258/1/Reflections-on-a-Broken-Surface

Désolée pour tout ce blabla XD  
Bonne lecture !

_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_

Chapitre 1

Sam franchit l'horizon des évènements et posa un pied sur la rampe en métal ; aussitôt, elle leva une main devant ses yeux afin d'atténuer la lumière efflorescente et crue. La salle d'embarquement, se rappela-t-elle. Elle était dans la salle d'embarquement du SGC.

C'est là qu'elle était supposée être, elle le savait, c'était chez elle, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une soudaine appréhension. Bien que la planète d'où elle revenait était en plein âge de glace, la température ici lui sembla étrangement plus froide. Cernée par le béton et l'acier, elle chercha désespérément la chaleur d'un brasero avant de se rappeler qu'un chauffage aussi grossier n'était pas nécessaire au sein de cette structure : ici, la climatisation maintenait une température constante de 22 degrés.

Elle avait froid malgré tout et se sentait un peu perturbée. Son regard trouva immédiatement l'homme qui marchait à ses côtés le long de la rampe mais elle dut se retenir d'attraper sa main. Il n'était pas Jonah et ils ne pouvaient se tenir la main. Plus maintenant.

Un homme chauve et bien portant les interpella depuis le pied de la rampe.

« Bon retour parmi nous, Colonel », dit-il.

Lorsqu'il se tourna pour s'adresser à elle, Sam se sentit immédiatement réconfortée.

« Major. »

Major. Le titre avait une étrange consonance, si formelle, pourtant elle savait que c'était le bon. Elle était le Major Samantha Carter de l'Armée de l'Air des Etats Unis, et l'homme qui se tenait face à elle n'était pas Homer ; c'était le Général Hammond, commandant de cette base et – se souvint-elle avec une clarté soudaine – son parrain, même si aucun d'eux ne le mentionnait ouvertement en ces lieux.

« Mon Général », répondit vivement Jack.

Le Général Hammond poursuivit.

« J'ai assigné SG-3 à la coordination de l'évacuation des autochtones. Je veux que vous et le Major Carter alliez à l'infirmerie afin que le Dr. Fraiser vous examine. Le Dr. Jackson et Teal'c y sont déjà. Nous ferons un débriefing quand vous aurez fini.

« Oui, Mon Général », répondit à nouveau Jack.

Sam se demanda comment il faisait pour retrouver si facilement l'usage des formalités militaires. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses propres mains. Elle-même n'était pas sûre d'y parvenir aussi aisément.

Tandis qu'ils rejoignaient déjà la sortie, Hammond les rappela.

« Et, Jack ? »

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux.

« Mon Général ? »

« C'est bon de vous revoir. »

Il sourit largement, regardant tour à tour les deux officiers.

« Tous les deux. »

Avant de répondre, Jack regarda brièvement Sam mais son expression restait indéchiffrable.

« C'est bon d'être de retour, Mon Général », dit-il.

oOoOoOo

_15 jours plus tôt_

Elle plissa les yeux aussitôt après les avoir ouvert et leva le regard sur un visage amical encadré de cheveux bruns.

« Thera… »

La femme souriait et le soulagement était perceptible dans sa voix.

« C'est bon de te revoir. »

« Où suis-je ? » demanda Thera, la voix râpeuse.

« Tu es au centre médical de l'usine. Tu te rappelles de moi ? »

Son prénom lui revint presque instantanément.

« Brenna ? »

« C'est ça. Tu as eu le mal de nuit, Thera », dit Brenna avec un froncement de sourcils. « On s'est fait du souci pour toi. »

« Je… Je me sens bien. »

Thera se redressa sur le lit de camp et le regretta immédiatement. Sa tête cognait. Elle se frotta le front du bord de la paume.

« Je ne me rappelle pas ce que je fais ici. »

« Pas étonnant. Tu venais d'être transférée des mines quand tu es tombée malade. Tu es probablement plus désorientée que la plupart de ceux qui contractent le mal de nuit. Ne t'inquiète pas. Les souvenirs vont revenir. »

Brenna se leva et tapota l'épaule de Thera.

« Concentre-toi seulement sur ta guérison. Je suis impatiente de voir mon nouvel ingénieur de retour au travail. »

Avec un dernier sourire, elle se détourna et quitta la pièce.

Thera se rallongea sur le petit lit et fixa le plafond. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle savait qu'elle avait été récemment assignée au groupe de travail 4-B de la division des ingénieurs de l'usine thermale. Elle savait également qu'elle avait passé quelque temps dans les mines mais au-delà de ça, elle avait du mal à se rappeler quoique ce soit de sa vie. Evidemment, la perte de mémoire était un effet secondaire du mal de nuit et c'était temporaire. Elle était sûre que lorsqu'elle reprendrait une activité normale, le reste de sa mémoire reviendrait tout seul.

Elle laissa échapper un long soupir. Rien ne vaut le présent, pensa-t-elle. Elle se rassit et, chassant son mal de tête, chercha un docteur qui pourrait l'autoriser à retourner au travail.

oOoOoOo

Jonah essayait de se concentrer sur ses jauges mais son attention ne cessait de s'égarer vers la femme aux cheveux courts et blonds qui travaillait sur le panneau de contrôle principal. Quelque chose chez elle lui était familier, presque comme s'il la connaissait, peut-être même de façon intime. Or c'était impossible. Même après le mal de nuit, il était certain de pouvoir se souvenir d'une femme aussi belle.

Il donna un petit coup de coude à son collègue Valik afin d'attirer son attention.

« C'est qui ? » demanda-t-il.

Valik suivit le regard de Jonah.

« Elle est nouvelle, comme toi. Fraîchement arrivée des mines, je crois. Tu ne la connais pas ? »

Jonah secoua la tête sans cesser de regarder la jeune femme. Elle était grande, fine et, bien que ce soit difficile à dire, elle semblait cacher quelques formes sous sa grosse veste orange. Sa peau claire paraissait douce et même de là où il se tenait, Jonah pouvait voir le bleu saisissant de ses grands yeux.

Valik regarda son ami et gloussa.

« Oublie, mon frère. Vous jouez vraiment pas dans la même cour. »

Jonah haussa les épaules.

« Qui sait… ? » marmonna-t-il.

« Oh, je sais », répondit Valik. « Ecoute, elle est ingénieur. C'est un cerveau. Nous ne sommes que les muscles. En plus, Aron a essayé de lui parler tout à l'heure et il n'a même pas réussi à attirer son attention. »

Jonah prit la mouche.

« Oui, hé ben j'ai rencontré Aron et je suis sûre que sa technique laisse à désirer. »

« Arrête, Jonah. Elle est comme tous les autres. Elle croit qu'elle vaut mieux que nous, qu'on est inférieurs à elle. Tu devrais laisser tomber tout de suite, avant de te ridiculiser. »

Valik retourna à son travail ; pour lui, le sujet était clos.

Jonah fit de même et reprit la surveillance de ses jauges, même s'il continuait malgré tout à jeter des regards furtifs à la femme qui travaillait sur le panneau de contrôle. Il savait qu'habituellement les ingénieurs ne se mêlaient pas aux opérateurs mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était différente.

oOoOoOo

Thera commençait tout juste à s'habituer au panneau de contrôle quand, sans prévenir, une alarme se mit en marche, précipitant les ingénieurs comme les opérateurs vers la source du problème. Elle examina le panneau avec attention, son doigt suivant la carte lumineuse du labyrinthe de tuyaux courant à travers le complexe. En moins d'une minute, elle identifia le problème. Elle tapa l'image.

« La voilà », dit-elle pour elle-même.

Elle cria en direction des opérateurs :

« La valve eau ! Le problème se situe au niveau de la valve eau, à la jonction 182 ! »

Jonah la regarda pendant quelques secondes, fasciné, avant de réaliser que le problème qu'elle venait de souligner était dans sa zone de contrôle. Se reprochant son inattention, il passa rapidement à l'action, suivant le tuyau désigné jusqu'à la jonction où se trouvait la soupape. Il commença aussitôt à tourner la valve dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, la forçant à relâcher la pression qui grimpait dans le tuyau.

C'est seulement lorsqu'elle parla qu'il remarqua que Thera l'avait suivi.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ça suffise », dit-elle derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

Il se cogna au tuyau au-dessus de sa tête.

Il fit les gros yeux et se frotta le cuir chevelu. Il détestait les surprises, même lorsqu'elles étaient aussi attirantes que celle-ci.

« Ça va marcher », grogna-t-il en continuant de tourner la valve.

« Non », insista-t-elle, « ça ne marchera pas. Laisse-moi faire. »

Sur ces mots, elle tenta de le contourner pour atteindre la soupape.

Il lui bloqua aussitôt l'accès. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait plus que les surprises, c'était que l'on doute de ses compétences. Il commençait à penser que Valik avait raison sur elle, après tout.

« Ecoute, Barbie, je sais ce que je fais. »

Il ne savait pas du tout d'où venait ce nom-là mais pour une raison inconnue, cela le fit sourire avec suffisance.

Pourtant, son glorieux sourire disparut tandis qu'une seconde alarme se mettait en route, plus forte encore que la première.

« Apparemment pas », rétorqua-t-elle astucieusement, les mains sur les hanches.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais le fait qu'il l'ait appelé Barbie la rendait furieuse.

Il fit volte-face, le visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien.

« Hé, tout était sous contrôle avant que tu ne débarques ici ! »

« Très bien. Alors bonne chance. »

Elle tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner. Elle savait que c'était totalement irrationnel mais le fait qu'il n'ait pas confiance en son jugement la contrariait beaucoup. C'est probablement pour cette raison qu'elle s'arrêta non loin pour lui crier par-dessus son épaule :

« Et je ne m'appelle pas Barbie ! »

Jonah ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais à ce moment précis, une troisième alarme se déclencha.

« D'oh », marmonna-t-il à voix basse tandis qu'il se tournait frénétiquement vers la valve cassée.

A suivre…

_[ « D'oh », pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, est une des expressions favorite de Homer Simpsons – qui l'utilise très souvent quand il est contrarié… Et on sait à quel point Jack aime cette série ^^ ]_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Tandis que Sam et Jack s'enfonçaient dans le labyrinthe du complexe de Cheyenne Mountain, ils croisèrent plusieurs personnes en uniformes qui les saluèrent d'un signe de tête. Sam leur répondait poliment d'un même hochement. Même si leurs visages lui semblaient familiers, elle ne se rappelait d'aucun nom et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'était absolument pas à sa place.

Elle laissa Jack prendre l'initiative et resta aussi près de lui que possible mais sans le toucher. Il s'arrêta à un carrefour pour observer les alentours et Sam comprit qu'il ne se rappelait pas comment aller à l'infirmerie. Manifestement, il avait autant de mal qu'elle à se réhabituer aux lieux. Elle lui rappela à voix basse qu'ils devaient prendre un ascenseur pour accéder à l'étage de la division médicale. Il hocha la tête et choisit un couloir qui, l'espérait-il, serait le bon.

Dieu merci, ils réussirent à trouver les ascenseurs. Mieux encore, les portes s'ouvrirent sur un officier : Jack n'eut qu'à lui demander l'infirmerie pour que l'homme appuie sur le bon bouton et les voilà en route.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur s'arrête et que l'officier en sorte, les laissant seuls dans la cabine. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent et que l'engin reprit sa route, Jack se tourna vivement vers Sam. Elle pouvait lire l'inquiétude sur chaque trait de son visage.

« Ça va ? »

Elle réfléchit un instant à la question. Non, elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Même si elle savait que ça n'avait pas le moindre sens, elle voulait retourner dans l'usine thermale sous la glace avec lui. Mais ça n'arriverait pas et il était temps pour elle de se ressaisir. Elle prit une grande inspiration et de sa voix la plus respectueuse face à un supérieur, elle répondit :

« Oui, Mon colonel. »

Il n'y crut pas une seconde. Il empoigna ses épaules et l'attira plus près.

« Sam… » commença-t-il avec gravité.

Mais à cet instant précis, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un couloir plein de gens très occupés. Il ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un long soupir. Alors seulement, ses mains glissèrent de ses épaules et il lui fit signe de passer devant.

Ils quittèrent la cabine et poursuivirent leur chemin dans des corridors sans fin jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Même si ces couloirs étaient à la fois plus larges et plus lumineux que ceux de l'usine thermale, la ressemblance était saisissante. Cette idée la fit frissonner. Jack, qui avait parfaitement remarqué son état, laissa sa main frôler la sienne.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'efforça de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, car même si elle savait ne pas avoir besoin de sa protection, elle savait aussi qu'elle n'aurait plus droit à ce contact réconfortant.

oOoOoOo

_12 jours plus tôt_

Thera regarda par-dessus l'interface de tuyaux et sourit pour elle-même lorsqu'elle vit Jonah regarder une fois de plus dans sa direction. Il faisait souvent cela depuis quelques jours, la regarder quand il pensait qu'elle ne remarquerait pas. Il lui vint à l'esprit que cette apparente fascination aurait dû l'ennuyer mais pas du tout ; au contraire, elle lui semblait presque familière. Et même si c'était un abruti de première qui ne s'embêtait pas à l'appeler par son vrai nom, elle ne pouvait nier que pour une raison inconnue, elle se sentait attirée vers lui. Il était grand, mince et musclé, avait une mâchoire ciselée et un air sûr de lui qui la mettait à genoux, même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute.

Elle évita promptement son regard tandis qu'il se tournait brusquement pour venir dans sa direction. Lorsqu'il passa près d'elle pour aller vérifier une jauge, il marqua une pause et se pencha vers elle. Elle sentit son cœur accélérer soudain ses battements alors que ses lèvres approchaient son oreille.

« On n'arrive pas à me quitter des yeux aujourd'hui, hmm ? » murmura-t-il.

Elle rougit aussitôt. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas été aussi discrète qu'elle le croyait. Même si elle était bien plus embarrassée qu'offensée, elle se servit de son émotion pour rétorquer d'un ton acerbe.

« Oh, pitié », se moqua-t-elle, « tu m'as regardé toute la matinée. »

Il rit.

« T'excite pas, Barbie. Il y a une horloge au-dessus de ta tête. »

Il leva les yeux au-dessus d'elle. A contrecœur, elle suivit son regard et sentit ses joues s'empourprer un peu plus lorsqu'elle découvrit que c'était vrai ; la pendule de leurs postes de travail était juste au-dessus d'elle.

« Ooh ! » souffla-t-elle, vexée et frustrée.

Il s'éloignait déjà d'un pas nonchalant, un large sourire plaqué sur le visage.

« Pourquoi tu prends la peine de parler au bétail, Thera ? » demanda son collègue de sa voix nasale tout en enregistrant les indications du panneau de contrôle. « C'est rien qu'un ouvrier. D'ailleurs je parlerai à Brenna demain des opérateurs qui travaillent aussi près des ingénieurs. »

Thera l'ignora et fit son possible pour ne pas penser au fait que sa brève conversation avec le beau travailleur l'avait laissée rouge et à bout de souffle.

oOoOoOo

Aussi agaçante soit-elle, Jonah ne pouvait s'enlever de l'esprit qu'il était de son devoir de protéger les jolies techniciennes blondes, que c'était sa responsabilité. En outre, il devait admettre qu'il aimait cette idée. A l'évidence, elle était intelligente et malgré son arrogance intellectuelle, il aimait son sang-froid. Et puis, elle était sexy.

Cependant, ce fut bien son sens inné du devoir qui le poussa à attendre qu'elle ait fini son travail, tard dans la nuit. Il ne se sentait pas bien à l'idée de la laisser seule. Son collègue, un nerd maigrichon et cul-pincé, était parti des heures plus tôt avec tout juste un rapide au revoir ; il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à laisser son homologue féminin toute seule dans cette zone isolée de l'usine. Jonah s'était donc dit que le devoir lui revenait de s'assurer qu'elle revenait saine et sauve à sa couchette. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son poste.

Il jeta un œil à leur station de travail. Leur journée était finie depuis des heures et tout le monde était parti. Jonah soupira. Il ne pouvait pas l'attendre toute la nuit. Il décida de prendre les choses en main et de lui dire qu'il était grand temps de finir. Il pensa fugitivement à quel point ce serait facile s'il pouvait lui ordonner d'abandonner.

Il l'approcha alors qu'elle se tenait devant le panneau de contrôle.

« Ecoute, il est vraiment tard. Si on retournait aux dortoirs ? »

Thera leva brièvement les yeux sur lui avant de revenir à son affichage.

« Je n'ai pas terminé. »

Elle était consciente qu'il y avait eu des cas de violence dans certaines zones du complexe, en particulier à l'encontre des femmes. Pourtant, elle refusait de calquer son comportement sur la peur. Elle travaillait sur un nouveau procédé qui pouvait grandement améliorer la productivité de toute l'usine et n'était pas prête à tout laisser en plan. De plus, elle était toujours un peu contrariée par ses remarques du matin-même et n'avait aucune envie de lui donner une nouvelle opportunité de la taquiner.

Mais Jonah n'était pas si facile à dissuader.

« Quel que soit le truc sur lequel tu travailles, ça peut attendre demain. Je ne suis pas à l'aise à l'idée de te laisser seule ici. C'est dangereux. »

Elle interrompit ce qu'elle était en train de faire et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Eh bien c'est très chevaleresque mais je suis une grande fille et je peux m'occuper de moi toute seule. »

Il laissa échapper un soupir et se frotta la nuque. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être obstinée !

« Ecoute… » commença-t-il avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe.

« Je tente ma chance. »

Il en avait assez. Si elle voulait rester seule, qu'elle reste.

« Très bien. Fais comme tu veux, Barbie. »

Il tourna les talons et partit en trombe.

Thera continua à travailler encore un moment avant de remarquer à quel point c'était calme maintenant que tous les travailleurs étaient partis. Quelque part, elle entendit ce qui ressemblait à un bruit de tuyau heurtant le sol et elle sursauta. Puis elle sourit et secoua la tête. Son imagination lui jouait des tours, même si cette zone de l'usine fichait vraiment la frousse lorsqu'il n'y avait personne autour.

Une fois satisfaite, elle éteignit le panneau de contrôle et emprunta le chemin du retour vers les dortoirs à travers le labyrinthe de corridors. Elle longea un long couloir jusqu'à une grande intersection où elle ne vit personne et le seul son qu'elle percevait en dehors de celui de ses pas, était celui du jet de vapeur occasionnel des tuyaux.

Juste comme elle remettait en question le fait de retourner seule aux dortoirs, elle passa un coin et trébucha contre trois hommes imposants stationnés dans une alcôve déserte. C'était des armoires à glace aux gros bras et aux mines lugubres. L'un d'eux tenait un long morceau de tuyau contre son épaule. Ils la regardèrent comme une araignée regarde une mouche prise dans sa toile.

« Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? » ricana le plus large des trois.

L'homme au tuyau avança dans sa direction. Sam recula aussitôt.

« Que fais-tu ici, en solitaire, à une heure aussi tardive ? »

« On ne va pas te laisser toute seule », dit le troisième. « Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas avec nous un petit moment ? »

Thera se redressa et répondit d'une voix forte qui démentait sa panique grandissante :

« Non merci. »

Le premier homme ricana à nouveau.

« Si polie. Et si jolie. Je parie que tu es super douce. »

« Je dois y aller », répondit Thera, faisant demi-tour pour revenir rapidement d'où elle était venue.

« Mais tu viens d'arriver », dit l'homme au tuyau.

Il se jeta en avant et la saisit par le bras avec rudesse.

« Lâche-moi ! » cria-t-elle tandis qu'elle luttait pour échapper à sa poigne.

Le deuxième homme éclata de rire bien que ce rire ne portât aucune trace d'humour.

« On dirait qu'on a trouvé une guerrière. »

L'homme qui la tenait approcha sa bouche de son oreille et son haleine fétide balaya son visage.

« Si tu te conduis bien dès maintenant, je te promets qu'on rendra les choses plus faciles. »

« Mais moi j'aime les guerrières », dit le deuxième homme.

« Attache-la », ordonna le premier et Thera remarqua que son sourire méprisant avait fait place à un regard assoiffé de sang.

« Laissez-moi partir ! » hurla-t-elle, désormais terrifiée.

Le deuxième homme s'approcha d'elle tandis que le premier la tenait par derrière. Il déchira brutalement sa veste et ses yeux s'agrandirent à la vue de sa poitrine, à présent seulement recouverte du tissu fin de son maillot de corps. Prenant avantage de son inattention, Thera leva le genou, le frappant en plein dans l'aine, et il se plia en deux par terre.

« Salope ! » beugla celui qui la tenait.

Il tira ses bras en arrière avec plus de force, lui arrachant un cri. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il allait lui déboîter les épaules mais au lieu de cela, il cria de douleur et relâcha sa prise.

Thera fit volte-face pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait et découvrit Jonah en train de frapper l'homme aux genoux avec le tuyau qu'il lui avait pris. Celui-ci hurla de douleur. Le troisième, qui s'était contenté de regarder jusqu'à cet instant, s'approcha de Jonah avec un grognement sauvage. Thera le frappa aussi fort qu'elle put mais il la repoussa d'une seule main et la fit tomber.

Elle jeta un regard désespéré à Jonah et découvrit que les deux autres attaquants avaient suffisamment récupéré pour se retourner contre lui à leur tour. Les trois armoires à glace se rapprochaient, une fureur sans nom peinte sur le visage. Jonah se redressa et prépara son tuyau même s'il savait que cela ne suffirait pas contre les trois en même temps.

Soudain, ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent, la mine incertaine. Ils jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil à Jonah puis firent demi-tour et partirent en courant.

Jonah, content de lui, donna des petits coups de tuyau dans sa paume.

« Ouais, vous faites bien de courir ! » cria-t-il après les fuyards.

Confuse, Thera regarda derrière Jonah et découvrit Tor qui se tenait sans bouger à quelques pas derrière lui. Jonah suivit son regard jusqu'à l'énorme travailleur qui se contenta d'incliner la tête avant de s'éloigner.

« Hein ? » grogna Jonah avant de reporter son attention sur Thera. « Ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle répondit d'un signe de tête et accepta la main qu'il lui tendait. Il la tira mais il avait sous-estimé son poids et elle atterrit vivement contre sa poitrine. Avec un maillot de corps pour seule protection de son buste à sa taille, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait effectivement des formes.

Elle respirait fort, sa poitrine montant et descendant contre la sienne. Il ressentit aussitôt une pointe de désir monter en lui et il dut retenir son besoin urgent de l'embrasser. Après tout, se dit-il, il n'aurait pas été mieux que ses attaquants. Il se racla la gorge et recula un peu dans un effort suprême pour reprendre le contrôle.

« Merci », dit-elle simplement.

Elle se tourna pour remercier Tor aussi mais il avait déjà disparu.

Jonah, comprenant son intention, lui adressa un demi-sourire et haussa les épaules.

« Je les tenais, tu sais. »

Elle rit mais l'humeur de Jonah changea brutalement.

« Tu dois raconter ça à Brenna. »

« Je le ferai », répondit-elle.

Elle pencha la tête de côté et plissa les yeux.

« D'où venais-tu, à ce propos ? Je te croyais parti. »

Jonah eut l'air franchement mal à l'aise. Le fait est qu'il avait fait la moitié du chemin jusqu'aux dortoirs quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir s'il ne s'assurait pas qu'elle allait bien, alors il avait fait demi-tour pour vérifier. Il était incapable d'expliquer pourquoi il portait un intérêt aussi aigu à la blonde et n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait expliquer tout cela.

« Je, heu », bégaya-t-il. « J'ai oublié quelque chose à mon poste. »

C'était une piètre excuse et il le sut au moment où les mots franchirent ses lèvres.

« In-hin », répondit-elle, sceptique.

Au bout d'un moment elle ajouta :

« Tu sais, je ne m'appelle pas Barbie. »

Son sourire prétentieux revint doucement.

« Je sais. Tu es Thera. » (Il lui tendit la main.) « Et je suis Jonah. »

« Et bien ça fait plaisir de te rencontrer officiellement, Jonah », sourit-elle. « Et merci encore. »

Thera lui serra la main et reconnut bien là la main d'un travailleur – calleuse mais également grande, puissante et chaude. Tandis que sa main enveloppait la sienne, elle fut soudain bouleversée par un sentiment de familiarité, comme si elle connaissait ces mains avec leurs longs doigts habiles, comme si elle les avait déjà regardé avant cela, manipulant de l'équipement ou autre chose. Elle rougit tandis qu'elle se demandait quelle sensation ce serait de les sentir sur certaines parties de son corps, puis elle leva un regard curieux sur son visage alors que cette pensée lui procurait un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Ndt** : Toutes mes excuses pour le retard, j'ai eut un empêchement aujourd'hui !  
Bonne lecture ! Et merci pour vos messages, fav' et follows !

_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_

Chapitre 3

Lorsque Sam et Jack pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie, l'appréhension de la jeune femme fit un bond. Inconsciemment, elle se rapprocha de Jack. L'endroit était très animé, médecins et infirmiers travaillaient vite afin que tout soit prêt pour l'accueil des réfugiés. Dans le coin opposé, Daniel et Teal'c étaient assis au bord de leurs lits tandis que le Dr Janet Fraiser leur parlait d'une voix feutrée. Daniel regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Janet et adressa un signe de tête et un sourire aux deux officiers.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leurs coéquipiers, une infirmière qu'elle ne reconnut pas aborda Sam et essaya de l'entraîner dans une autre pièce.

« Par ici, Major », dit-elle avec insistance comme Sam ne montrait aucune intention de la suivre.

Avant qu'elle ne réalise complètement ce qu'elle faisait, Sam, qui ne désirait pas être séparée de Jack, s'agrippa à son bras. Il posa les yeux sur elle et lui adressa un sourire doux avant de placer sa main sur les siennes. Il les serra brièvement. Aussitôt, elle se rappela où et qui elle était et relâcha promptement son bras.

« Désolée, Mon Colonel », bafouilla-t-elle avant de baisser la tête.

Elle ferma les yeux et jura silencieusement. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire : elle avait relâché son attention en plein milieu de l'infirmerie du SGC. Elle devait faire plus attention à ses gestes envers Jonah – non, Jack. Sentant un regard posé sur elle, Sam leva le nez et vit Daniel détourner rapidement les yeux et faire comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué son flagrant manquement au décorum. Elle se demanda si Teal'c et lui avait la moindre idée d'à quel point Jack et elle s'étaient rapprochés sur cette planète.

« On aimerait bien rester dans la même pièce si c'est possible, doc », dit Jack à Janet alors qu'elle venait vers eux.

Janet, qui avait assisté à l'échange, approuva sans hésitation.

« Si vous voulez, Colonel. Vous pouvez prendre ces lits, là », dit-elle en indiquant les lits près de Daniel et Teal'c. « Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est un soulagement de vous voir de retour », poursuivit-elle. « On s'est inquiétés pour vous. »

Tandis que les officiers prenaient place sur les lits, le médecin s'approcha de Sam ; elle était terriblement inquiète de la voir si émaciée. Elle commença à l'interroger sous l'œil attentif de son supérieur hiérarchique.

« Comment te sens-tu, Sam ? » demanda-t-elle en balayant les yeux de Sam, l'un après l'autre, à l'aide d'une lampe-stylo.

Dr Janet Fraiser, songea Sam. L'officier médical en chef et sa meilleure amie.

« Je vais bien, Janet », répondit-elle.

Janet sourit.

« Tu te souviens de mon nom. C'est bon signe. Comment va le reste de ta mémoire ? »

« Il y a des trous », admit-elle. « Mais ça commence à revenir. »

« Bien. Tu peux enlever ta veste ? »

Sam s'exécuta et Janet dut retenir un hoquet. A travers le tee-shirt, elle voyait bien que Sam était très amaigrie.

« Allonge-toi », ordonna-t-elle doucement.

Lorsque Sam fut allongé et que son tee-shirt fut remonté, Janet put admirer chacune de ses côtes. Elle commença à lui palper l'abdomen.

« Tu as perdu beaucoup de poids, Sam. Tu mangeais ? »

Sam haussa les épaules.

« Les conditions là-bas étaient plutôt difficiles. Je crois qu'aucun d'entre nous ne mangeait à sa faim. »

« C'était pire pour Carter, doc », précisa Jack depuis le lit d'en face.

Sam lui jeta un regard menaçant.

« Mon Colonel… »

« Ne la laissez pas vous convaincre du contraire », poursuivit Jack.

Il baissa le regard. Merde, songea-t-il. Elle avait la peau sur les os. Il aurait dû s'assurer qu'elle mangeait suffisamment.

oOoOoOo

_11 jours plus tôt_

Kegan regardait Thera et Brenna discuter devant le bureau de cette dernière. Elle était trop loin pour entendre ce que les deux femmes se disaient mais elle en avait une bonne idée. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, la grande blonde avait léché les bottes de leur contremaître, exposant des idées absurdes pour améliorer les performances et être dans les bonnes grâces de leur patron.

Les deux femmes mirent fin à leur conversation et Kegan ne quitta pas des yeux la technicienne tandis que celle-ci descendait les escaliers du bureau de Brenna et passait devant son poste de travail. Thera regardait droit devant elle et ne jeta pas un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Mais bon, Thera ne parlait pas aux opérateurs à l'exception d'un seul. Elle sourit à Jonah qui la regarda passer l'air décontenancé. Kegan la fixait toujours. Puis elle leva les yeux au ciel et reprit son travail.

« Elle ferait mieux de faire attention à elle », grommela-t-elle.

« Qui ? » demanda Karlan en gardant les yeux sur ses jauges.

Kegan se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Thera », répondit-elle avec véhémence. « Elle croit qu'elle vaut mieux que nous parce que Brenna l'écoute. Ce genre de trucs ne plaît pas trop, ici. »

Karlan suspectait Kegan d'en vouloir à Thera parce que celle-ci avait trouvé un problème sur une valve que Kegan était supposée avoir réparé, et Brenna avait doublé ses heures de travail pour qu'elle fasse le nécessaire.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Elle est peut-être seulement timide. Je ne parlais pas à grand monde quand je suis arrivée. »

Il savait que l'introversion était souvent prise, à tort, pour de l'arrogance. Comme Thera, il avait trouvé difficile de s'intégrer aux autres ouvriers en arrivant. Heureusement, Kegan s'était liée d'amitié avec lui et l'avait guidé, présenté aux autres et ainsi comblé son besoin désespéré de camaraderie. Karlan se demanda si, en d'autres circonstances, Thera et lui seraient devenus amis mais étant donné le dédain que son amie la plus proche avait pour elle, il doutait de le découvrir un jour.

« Fais-moi confiance, tu n'es pas du tout comme elle, Karlan », cracha Kegan.

Karlan comprit qu'il devait désamorcer la colère de Kegan avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin ; il lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Eh bien j'ai eu de la chance de te rencontrer. »

Kegan sourit et jeta un rapide coup d'œil alentours avant de l'embrasser brièvement.

« J'aimerais avoir du temps pour en faire plus », murmura-t-elle d'une voix aguicheuse.

Karlan répondit à son sourire mais il savait qu'il leur faudrait attendre longtemps encore avant de pouvoir se faufiler hors de l'usine. Après tout, leurs superviseurs avaient été très clairs quant aux contacts entre travailleurs : les liens étroits étaient fortement découragés.

oOoOoOo

Thera attendait patiemment son dîner dans la file mais ne put retenir un grognement quand elle vit qui distribuait la nourriture ce soir-là. Pour une raison inconnue, Kegan semblait la détester, bien qu'elle n'ait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour offenser la jeune femme. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que lorsqu'arrivait son tour, tous les pains avaient mystérieusement disparu.

« Il reste du pain, Kegan ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Désolée, on n'en a plus », répondit froidement l'intéressée.

Thera inspira profondément.

« Tu sais, il y a vraiment très peu de chances pour que tu sois à court de pain trois jours d'affilé et précisément quand c'est mon tour. »

« Tu me traites de menteuse ? » demanda Kegan d'un ton brusque.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Thera fut tentée de répondre par l'affirmative et de s'expliquer avec cette femme une bonne fois pour toute. Elle était presque sûre de pouvoir prendre le dessus lors d'un combat mais elle sentit que les ouvriers surveillaient de très près leur échange. Il valait mieux laisser courir pour cette fois, songea-t-elle. Pourtant, si cela devait se reproduire, elle était résolue, sans la moindre hésitation, à prendre le pain par la force si cela était nécessaire.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas raide et chercha une place où s'assoir pour avaler son maigre repas. Tandis que son regard glissait sur la salle, elle réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait personne.

« Exactement comme la nouvelle à la cafétéria de l'école », marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, bien que les souvenirs rattachés à ces mots se révélèrent fuyants.

Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et ce fut à ce moment-là que finalement, elle reconnut quelqu'un. Elle sourit et s'approcha du bel ouvrier.

« Quelqu'un est-il assis ici ? » demanda-t-elle à Jonah.

Il leva les yeux de son bol, momentanément surpris par son arrivée inattendue. Il sourit largement et fit un geste vers l'espace libre à ses côtés.

« Oui, toi. »

Thera s'assit et commença à manger. Après un instant, Jonah demanda :

« As-tu parlé à Brenna ? »

« Oui. » (Thera s'essuya la bouche avec une serviette en papier.) « Ils ont attrapé ces types mais elle est presque sûre qu'ils font partie d'un groupe plus grand qui cause des problèmes dans tout le complexe. »

« Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de te montrer prudente », répondit-il. « Fini les heures sup' tardives. »

Ses derniers mots sonnèrent comme un ordre et Thera ne put s'empêcher de le titiller un peu.

« Oui, Mon Colonel ! » répondit-elle.

Mais son regard l'informa que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Avant qu'il puisse protester davantage, elle leva ses deux mains.

« Non, t'as raison. Désolée. » (Elle soupira.) « C'est dommage parce que je suis à deux doigts de trouver comment améliorer la productivité globale de l'usine. »

« Oh ? »

« Oui, c'est vraiment fascinant. »

Elle se déplaça légèrement afin de lui faire face, se laissant emporter par son sujet.

« J'ai établi que si nous installions des soupapes de relâchement automatiques à chaque stabilisateurs des sections 243 et 256, nous pourrions évacuer la pression de ces deux sections. Tu vois, nous pourrions alors contrôler le flux de vapeur vers les conduits d'aérations supérieurs et… »

Elle se tut peu à peu, réalisant que son attention s'était égarée.

« Tu ne m'écoutes pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se tourna vivement vers elle.

« Oh si. Bien sûr que je t'écoute. C'est fascinant."

Aussitôt, une vision d'eux deux assis à une petite table dans une grande pièce illuminée lui traversa l'esprit. Ils portaient d'étranges vêtements et mangeait une drôle de nourriture posée sur des plateaux. Elle tenait une cuiller au-dessus d'une coupe en verre pleine d'une substance bleue et se remémora une agréable sensation de frustration envers l'homme assis face à elle. Aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, la vision disparut. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu sais, il y a quelque chose de familier là-dedans. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est familier ? » demanda-t-il en raclant son bol.

« Nous. Discutant autour d'un repas. »

Thera se pencha en avant et baissa la voix.

« Je peux te poser une question bizarre ? »

« Mmh, bien sûr », répondit-il, hésitant.

« Tu as déjà vu de la nourriture bleue ? »

Jonah rit.

« Tu veux dire d'une autre couleur que le beige ? »

Évidemment, il n'existait rien qui soit bleu, songea Thera. Et pourtant, le souvenir semblait si réel, en particulier ses émotions concernant l'homme assis à ses côtés.

« Tu sais, c'est étrange… J'ai l'impression que je te connais déjà, qu'on a déjà fait ça avant. »

« Eh bien, tu viens des mines, pas vrai ? J'ai travaillé là-bas aussi. Peut-être qu'on s'est déjà rencontré et qu'on ne s'en souvient plus », suggéra Jonah.

« Peut-être… » répondit Thera mais elle n'était pas convaincue.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment et Thera termina son assiette.

« Alors, tu as de la famille ? » demanda Jonah.

Thera se dit qu'il devait lui rester des séquelles du mal de nuit parce qu'elle ne réussit pas tout de suite à se rappeler ses parents, bien qu'elle sache qu'ils n'étaient plus en vie.

« Hum, ma mère est morte quand j'étais enfant. Mon père n'a pas tellement trainé dans le coin depuis. »

« Désolé. »

Thera haussa les épaules. Ses parents lui manquaient terriblement mais elle avait fait son deuil longtemps.

« Et toi ? »

Jonah n'était pas préparé à l'intense émotion qui l'accabla soudain. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais il sut avec une certitude limpide qu'il n'avait plus de famille, et ce simple fait lui fut incroyablement douloureux.

« Non. Pas de famille. »

« Il y a très peu de choses dont je me souvienne depuis que je suis arrivée », dit Thera comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. « J'ai eu le mal de nuit juste après mon transfert. »

Jonah fronça les sourcils.

« C'est étrange. J'ai eu le mal de nuit moi aussi. »

« Eh bien pour autant qu'on le sache, on était peut-être les meilleurs amis du monde dans les mines et on ne s'en souvient pas. »

« Juste amis, hein ? » demanda-t-il de manière suggestive avant d'avoir pu se retenir.

Thera rougit, ce qui fit sourire Jonah. Elle songea à la possibilité qu'ils aient été impliqués dans quelque chose de plus intime, si bien qu'un certain nombre d'images interdites traversèrent son esprit. Se rendant alors compte qu'il lui fallait revenir sur un terrain plus neutre, Jonah fit un geste vers son assiette vide.

« Tu n'as pas eu de pain ? »

Elle eut l'air légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Oh, non. Je n'en ai pas eu. »

« Tu n'as pas faim ? »

« Non. C'est, hum… Kegan ne m'aime pas. »

Elle haussa à nouveau les épaules.

« Ben je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Moi je t'aime bien. »

Réalisant le double sens que cela pouvait avoir, il essaya de se rattraper.

« Je veux dire, je t'aime bien – bien, comme une amie. »

Mielleux, pensa-t-il. Mais Thera avait maintenant une étincelle dans le regard.

« Juste une amie, hein ? » railla-t-elle.

Et le voilà de retour sur un terrain dangereux. Jonah se racla la gorge et se leva vivement.

« Je vais te chercher du pain. »

« Non, attends, Jonah », implora-t-elle. « S'il te plaît. C'est vraiment pas grave. »

« Ça l'est si tu as faim. »

Elle tira sur sa veste.

« Ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses. »

Il se rassit avec réticence.

« Tiens, prends le mien. »

Il lui tendit son dernier morceau de pain.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Tu en as plus besoin que moi. »

Alors qu'il lui donnait le pain, leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et la douceur qu'elle y vit lui coupa presque la respiration. Cela confirmait également qu'il n'était pas seulement un bel homme à la langue bien affilée.

« Merci », dit-elle vivement.

Il sourit.

« De rien. »

A la regarder, il sentit brusquement quelque chose de bien plus profond qu'une simple attraction physique, quelque chose qu'il ne saisissait pas vraiment, et il se demanda s'ils n'avaient pas réellement été plus que des amis dans une autre vie.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**_Nda : il n'y a plus que deux chapitres après celui-là, l'histoire est donc presque terminée.  
En attendant, continuez à me dire ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plaît. Et bonne lecture !_**

**_Ndt :_** Je ne suis pas l'auteure, riri, juste la traductrice ;) Merci pour tes reviews !

_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_

Chapitre 4

Sam mit la douche en route et régla la température de façon à ce qu'elle soit aussi chaude que possible, puis elle avança sous le jet bouillonnant. Elle sourit en glissant sa tête sous le pommeau et laissa l'eau ruisseler sur ses cheveux, sur ses épaules, sur son dos, lavant la couche de crasse contre laquelle le faible filet de l'autre planète ne pouvait rien. S'il y a bien une chose dont elle se rappelait très bien, c'était ça, ce sentiment proche de l'extase que procurait la douche après une longue mission ; ce pour quoi elle avait consenti à laisser Jack pour la première fois depuis leur retour.

Tandis qu'elle se lavait les cheveux, elle repensa à son examen médical. Il s'était écoulé bien une heure avant que Janet ne la libère enfin de l'infirmerie afin qu'elle puisse prendre une douche et se changer. On l' avait cuisinée, poussée dans ses retranchements, elle s'était retrouvée coincée si souvent qu'elle était presque surprise de ne pas être couverte d'ecchymoses. Et si l'examen physique avait été éprouvant, l'entretien de routine commun à toutes les missions avait été plus pénible encore. Même maintenant, bien que ce soit terminé, les questions lui tordaient le ventre. Enfin, une en particulier. _Avez-vous été blessée ou malade ? Avez-vous été exposée à du matériel dangereux ? Avez-vous ingéré des substances inhabituelles ?Avez-vous consommé de la drogue ou de l'alcool ? Avez-vous eut des rapports sexuels ?_

Elle s'était concentrée sur chaque question, avait répondu au mieux en fonction de ses souvenirs, mais elle n'avait pas vu venir la dernière alors qu'elle était passée par ce type d'entretiens un nombre incalculable de fois. Jack, en revanche, l'avait anticipée, le regard vissé au le sien depuis le lit d'en face. Quand Janet avait posé cette dernière question, Sam avait marqué une très légère pause avant de répondre. Il lui avait fallu réunir tout son sang-froid pour ne pas regarder Jack avant de répondre enfin par la négative. Elle croyait que Janet la pousserait un peu mais le médecin s'était contentée de la regarder brièvement avant de passer à autre chose.

Sam secoua la tête afin de chasser ces pensées. L'examen était maintenant terminé et il était temps pour elle de profiter de la douche. De plus, tandis que ses mains parcouraient son corps, elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas ses propres formes. Elle sentait sa clavicule, ses côtes et ses os, tous plus saillants que jamais. La sensation de ses mains sur son corps lui rappelait comment une autre paire de mains l'avait touchée à ces mêmes endroits. Elle se demanda s'il avait remarqué à quel point elle était maigre. Si cela avait été le cas, il ne s'en était absolument pas plaint.

Elle se sentit rougir et elle savait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la température de l'eau. Bon sang ! Elle ne devait plus pensé à lui – à _ça_ – désormais. _C'était interdit_. Elle laissa échapper un long soupir et lutta contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Comment pourrait-elle effacer les souvenirs de ses caresses ? Elle le désirait toujours, ses lèvres douces embrassant son visage et son cou, ses mains légères vagabondant sur son corps et la pressant fermement contre lui…

Pendant un bref instant, elle se demanda ce qu'il se passerait si elle retournait voir Janet pour tout lui raconter. Mais à peine cette idée avait-elle effleuré son esprit qu'elle l'en écarta. Janet n'aurait alors d'autres choix que de rapporter l'histoire à Hammond ou de devenir la complice de Sam en couvrant tout ce qui s'était passé sur cette planète. Pour ne pas y penser, Sam posa son front contre le carrelage de la douche et positionna le mélangeur sur glacé.

oOoOoOo

_8 jours plus tôt_

Jonah jeta un regard mauvais sur le nouvel ouvrier, Solan, qui s'approchait de Thera pour la troisième fois cet après-midi-là. Il était gros, dégarni et pas attirant pour deux sous mais il était à la fois ingénieur et de dix bonnes années le cadet de Jonah. Il tournait autour de Thera depuis deux jours, utilisant le moindre prétexte pour être près d'elle et poser ses doigts boudinés sur ses épaules ou ses bras. A chaque fois qu'il le faisait, Thera se dégageait et Jonah se sentait si soulagé que ça en devenait ridicule.

Il sourit, songeant aux jours précédents. Thera et lui passaient de plus en plus de temps ensembles, partageant tous leurs repas et les trajets entre leurs dortoirs et leurs postes de travail. Elle avait même trouvé quelqu'un d'accord pour échanger sa couchette avec elle afin qu'elle puisse dormir dans la même unité que lui. Il gloussa en repensant au moment où elle lui avait annoncé s'être arrangée pour pouvoir dormir avec lui ; il s'était presque étouffé dans son dîner.

La vérité, c'est que Jonah était attiré par Thera à un point qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il voulait passer chaque minute de la journée avec elle et que le besoin de la toucher devenait de plus en plus écrasant. D'ailleurs, la simple idée de le faire l'envahissait à chaque instant et lui offrait quelques réveils intéressants.

Jusque-là, il n'avait rien fait d'autre que lui tenir la main mais comme cela semblait lui plaire, il décida qu'il était temps de savoir si elle avait envie d'aller plus loin. En outre, il devait y avoir une fête le soir-même et il avait bien l'intention de lui proposer de l'accompagner. Mais lorsque le sifflet marquant la fin de la journée se fit entendre, il vit que Solan l'avait une fois de plus assaillie.

Jonah s'approcha à pas feutrés du panneau de contrôle et prit position derrière, hors de vue des ingénieurs travaillants là. Tout en faisant mine de ne leur prêter aucune attention, il pouvait écouter tout ce qu'ils se disaient.

« Allez, Thera. Pourquoi pas ? » gémissait Solan.

« Je te l'ai dit », répliqua Thera, clairement exaspérée. « Ecouter tes théories sur la thermodynamique pendant le dîner ne m'intéresse pas. »

Le ton de Solan devint méchant.

« C'est cet ouvrier, n'est-ce pas ? Quel est son nom, déjà ? Jonas ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui te plaît chez lui. Honnêtement, Thera, il est indigne de toi. Tu mérites mieux. »

Jonah sentit la colère monter en lui. Mais avant qu'il ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit, Thera fit volte-face et affronta le visage blafard de l'ingénieur.

« Tu ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles », siffla-t-elle. « Je crois que tu ferais mieux de partir. »

« Très bien, Thera. Mais quand tu auras compris qu'il ne peut pas aligner trois mots, fais-le-moi savoir. »

Sur ce, il l'a quitta de méchante humeur.

Jonah contourna le panneau de contrôle comme si de rien n'était et découvrit Thera entrain de fulminer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle et en se montrant aussi nonchalant que possible.

« Rien », répondit-elle fermement.

« Bien. »

Il attrapa sa main et lui adressa un demi-sourire.

« Ça te dirait d'aller à une fête ? »

Elle se détendit et son visage s'illumina tandis qu'elle mêlait ses doigts aux siens.

« J'adorerais ça. »

oOoOoOo

Jonah entraînait Thera par la main le long d'un énième couloir étroit. Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'ils traversaient des sections de l'usine dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence et il lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais revenir sur ses pas toute seule. Si elle avait été avec un autre homme, elle se serait inquiétée mais elle savait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en Jonah. Il lui sourit.

« On y est presque. »

Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, elle perçut de la musique et des rires.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous si loin de la section principale de l'usine, déjà ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hum, cette partie-là n'est pas tout à fait officielle », admit-il.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre : ils étaient arrivés à destination. Jonah écarta un drap masquant une petite entrée et Thera retint son souffle, bouleversée par la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

Derrière le rideau s'ouvrait une grande pièce bondée. La plupart des personnes présentes était des opérateurs mais Thera reconnut également quelques ingénieurs. L'endroit était brumeux, probablement à cause de la fumait. Une poignée de braseros placés ça et là dans le périmètre dispensait une lumière tamisée. Malgré l'absence notoire de quelque source de chaleur, il faisait chaud et ils avaient presque tous tombé la veste.

Jonah tenait toujours la main de Thera et la tira doucement derrière lui pour la faire entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ôta sa veste d'un coup d'épaule et la posa sur une pile dans un coin. Thera n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de faire pareil. Quelqu'un glissa deux tasses dans les mains de Jonah ; il en tendit une à Thera qui en inspira l'odeur et fronça le nez.

« Contrebande ? » demanda-t-elle en soulevant les sourcils. « Il y a un alambic, ici ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Tu serais surprise de découvrir tout ce qui se cache dans l'usine. »

Thera n'en doutait pas. Elle savait que certaines personnes s'étaient appropriées des parties abandonnées de l'usine afin d'avoir un espace privé ou pour partager un peu d'intimité avec un partenaire. En fait, en parcourant la pièce du regard, elle vit que beaucoup disparaissaient par deux dans les allées sombres. Elle jeta un regard bref à Jonah et bu une grosse gorgée d'alcool.

Tandis que la boisson brûlait sa gorge, elle poursuivit son examen de la salle. Dans un coin, un large clan s'était rassemblé pour jouer aux dés. Dans un autre, un groupe de fortune s'équipait pour une autre chanson. Elle se demanda un instant où ils avaient dégotté leurs instruments mais oublia tout aussitôt qu'ils entonnèrent une mélodie entraînante et que la foule autour d'elle commença à se mouvoir au rythme de la musique.

Sans lâcher sa main, Jonah guida Thera hors de la mêlée. Tandis qu'il fendait la foule, il s'arrêtait parfois pour la présenter à d'autres personnes, tantôt en lui tenant la main, tantôt en plaçant son bras sur ses épaules ou autour de sa taille. Thera se réjouissait de ce contact. Pour quelque raison, qu'il la touche ainsi avait un goût d'interdit tout à fait grisant.

Alors que le groupe entamait une nouvelle chanson, Jonah se pencha et murmura à son oreille.

« Tu danses ? »

Elle acquiesça et la seconde suivante, il l'attira si vite sur la piste que ses pieds touchèrent à peine le sol. Il la fit tourner et elle rit sans pouvoir se retenir ; elle n'était pas sûre de savoir lequel de la danse ou de l'alcool lui était monté à la tête.

Le groupe se mit à jouer une chanson plus lente. Avec douceur, Jonah attira Thera plus près et l'entraîna au rythme de la musique. Timidement, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, sous ses mains, la plénitude de sa poitrine et la fermeté de ses muscles. Un frisson de désir l'envahit tandis que leurs mouvements devenaient plus intimes ; la main de Jonah pressait ses reins, ses hanches roulait avec les siennes. La chanson s'étirait et il se pencha jusqu'à enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou. Elle trembla de plaisir tandis que sa respiration chaude contre sa peau provoquait des frissons le long de son échine.

_C'est interdit !_ Ces mots traversèrent son esprit et un sentiment de peur inexplicable la consuma. Elle s'écarta vivement de lui. Il la regarda avec une expression perplexe sur le visage.

« Tout va bien ? »

Si elle allait bien ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Des émotions opposées s'agitaient dans sa tête. Elle était tiraillée entre son désir pour lui et la certitude qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir, bien qu'elle ne comprenne absolument pas ce qui pouvait l'en empêcher. Cela n'avait sûrement rien avoir avec les règles qui interdisaient les relations entre travailleurs ? Elles ne semblaient gêner personne, ici. Pourquoi la gêneraient-elles, elle ?

Elle avait besoin de temps pour y réfléchir.

« Je suis désolée, Jonah », dit-elle, visiblement troublée. « Tu crois qu'on pourrait retourner aux dortoirs ? »

Il hocha du menton et ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la sortie.

oOoOoOo

Ils marchèrent en silence, main dans la main. Thera avait peur d'être perdue si d'aventure elle le regardait ou même si elle lui parlait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la simple idée de succomber à son désir l'effrayait à ce point. A l'heure actuelle, elle était à peine capable de se maîtriser. Elle sentait encore des picotements aux endroits que ses doigts avaient caressés pendant qu'ils dansaient, dans son dos et le long de ses bras, et son odeur imprégnait ses sens, entêtante, virile et légèrement audacieuse.

Ils avaient presque atteint les dortoirs et Thera hésitait entre désespoir et soulagement. Pourtant, avant qu'elle ait le temps de se décider, Jonah l'attira dans une petite alcôve et posa les mains sur ses épaules. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de la regarder dans les yeux. Le cœur de Thera menaça d'exploser dans sa poitrine et quand il leva une main pour la poser sur sa joue, elle haleta.

« Thera », murmura-t-il, mettant dans son nom une question comme une affirmation.

Il se pencha, marqua une courte pause pour lui laisser l'opportunité de s'éloigner et comme elle n'en fit rien, il réduisit la distance et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sans en avoir conscience, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le pressa un peu plus contre elle. Quand le baiser s'intensifia et que sa langue rencontra la sienne, elle sentit le désir la submerger à nouveau. Elle soupira contre sa bouche.

Prenant sa réaction pour un signal, il descendit le long de sa mâchoire, passa derrière son oreille et poursuivit contre sa gorge pendant que ses mains cherchaient le contact de sa peau sous sa veste et son tee-shirt.

Oh, elle était sienne désormais, et quelque part au fond de son esprit, elle se dit que même si elle voulait mettre un terme à cela, elle ne le pouvait pas.

Les mains de Jonah remontèrent lentement son corps et s'arrêtèrent juste en dessous de sa poitrine. Avec hésitation, il passa un pouce sur un téton en érection, la faisant frémir et gémir. Là-dessus, il l'attira plus près encore, pressant son corps contre elle et elle sentit son désir, aussi puissant que le sien.

Thera savait qu'elle était sur le point de perdre tout contrôle et il lui sembla que Jonah n'en était pas loin non plus. _C'est interdit !_ Cette pensée traversa son esprit pour la seconde fois cette nuit-là sans qu'elle y soit préparée. Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquait mais elle sut qu'elle devait s'arrêter avant de faire quelque chose qu'ils regretteraient plus tard. Brusquement, elle s'écarta.

« Thera ? »

Il la fixait d'un regard vitreux et son trouble était évident.

« Je suis désolée », lâcha-t-elle, une main sur sa poitrine. « Je suis vraiment désolée. »

Elle avait envie de pleurer, de crier. Elle le désirait tellement – d'une certaine manière, elle l'avait toujours désiré – mais quelque chose la retenait, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer.

« Je… Je ne peux pas », murmura-t-elle.

Jonah la relâcha sur-le-champ. Il leva les mains et recula, secouant la tête. Il avait toujours su qu'il n'était pas digne d'elle, qu'ils ne jouaient pas dans la même cour. Quelqu'un comme elle ne pourrait jamais être avec quelqu'un comme lui. Elle méritait mieux – un ingénieur, peut-être un contremaître, mais pas un opérateur. Il n'aurait jamais dû essayer de la séduire. Il aurait dû le savoir.

« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé », marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant.

« Jonah ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Il fallait qu'il comprenne mais elle ne savait pas comment lui dire ce qu'elle ne savait pas elle-même. Il s'arrêta et se retourna lentement.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Prendre une douche froide. »

Sur ces mots, il partit d'un pas raide, la laissant seule dans l'alcôve sombre.

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Le docteur Janet Fraiser remuait nerveusement le pied en attendant le Générale Hammond, assise dans son bureau. Elle venait de terminer l'examen d'SG-1 et le Général avait demandé un rapport immédiat. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle devait lui dire et jusqu'où elle pouvait aller. Rapporter l'état de santé de l'équipe était la partie la plus facile ; c'en était une autre de décider quoi dire concernant leur état émotionnel – en particulier celui des deux militaires – et cela la mettait mal à l'aise.

Hammond ouvrit la porte du bureau et y entra à grands pas, l'empêchant ainsi de réfléchir plus longuement sur le sujet. Janet voulu se lever mais le Général lui fit aussitôt signe de rester assise. Dans l'expectative, il s'installa dans son grand fauteuil de cuir sans quitter son Médecin Chef des yeux.

« Alors, comment vont-ils docteur ? »

Janet prit une grande inspiration.

« Eh bien, ils souffrent tous de confusion à cause de leurs trous de mémoires, ce qui n'est pas surprenant, mais ils devraient pouvoir s'en remettre complètement. »

Elle s'avança légèrement dans son fauteuil et commença son rapport sur ses conclusions médicales.

« Teal'c est le moins affecté ; je pense que dans une certaine mesure, son symbiote l'a protégé. Il semble que les faux souvenirs n'aient pas bien pris, probablement grâce à sa physiologie extraterrestre. Le Colonel et le Dr Jackson ont l'air d'aller bien et physiquement, ça va pour tous les deux. Le Colonel O'Neill a quelques brûlures sur le bras gauche mais elles sont presque guéries. Et le Major Carter a perdu beaucoup de poids mais je crois qu'elle n'aura aucun mal à le reprendre. A part ça, ils ont l'air en bonne santé. »

« Et d'un point de vue psychologique ? » demanda Hammond.

On pouvait compter sur lui pour aller droit au but. Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir. C'était la partie qu'elle redoutait.

« Teal'c, ça a l'air d'aller, bien que ce soit toujours difficile à dire avec lui. Le Dr Jackson est un peu gêné à cause d'une relation qu'il a eu avec une femme, là-bas, mais je crois qu'il s'en remettra. »

« Et le Colonel O'Neill et le Major Carter ? »

« Eh bien », commença Janet, marquant une pause pour réfléchir attentivement à ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite, « je ne suis pas psychologue, Mon Général, mais je dirais qu'ils souffrent de dépression. »

« De dépression ? » demanda-t-il sans masquer sa surprise.

De tout ce qu'il s'attendait à entendre, la dépression figurait au bas de la liste.

« Oui, Mon Général. Le Dr Jackson m'a dit qu'ils étaient extrêmement proches, sur cette planète, et ce malgré les faux souvenirs et l'absence totale de mémoire de ce qu'étaient leurs véritables vies. »

Elle marqua une pause afin de laisser l'idée faire son chemin.

« Sans la barrière de leurs positions militaires… » insista-t-elle, désireuse d'en finir avec cette affaire.

Mais Hammond, à qui rien n'échappait, acheva pour elle.

« Vous pensez qu'ils ont peut-être franchi la ligne. »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Elle lui faisait face, désormais. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne bien ce qu'elle essayait de dire.

« Ils ont tous deux nié avoir eu des rapports sexuels sur cette planète mais… officieusement, Mon Général ? » (Hammond hocha la tête.) « Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir s'ils me disent la vérité. De plus, même s'il n'y a pas eu de relation physique, il est clair pour moi qu'ils se sont bien plus rapprochés que ne l'autorisent leurs relations professionnelles. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela, Docteur ? »

Janet se trémoussa sur son siège, de plus en plus mal à l'aise avec le fil conducteur de l'entretien. Elle avait un très grand respect pour le Colonel O'Neill et Sam était sa meilleure amie. Elle savait ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre et les efforts qu'ils avaient déployés pour empêcher ces sentiments d'interférer dans leurs vies professionnelles. Elle ne voulait surtout pas être celle qui détruirait tout ce qu'ils avaient construit. Mais elle respectait également le Général Hammond. C'était son supérieur et il lui demandait son opinion.

« Toujours officieusement, Mon Général ? » (Hammond inclina la tête.) « Même depuis l'histoire des Zatarc, ils ont fait en sorte de garder leurs sentiments bien cachés, d'eux-mêmes comme de n'importe qui d'autres. Mais tout à l'heure, à l'infirmerie, leur comportement… C'était complètement spontané. La façon qu'ils avaient de se regarder… Je ne les ai jamais vus agir ainsi avant. Ils ne se comportaient pas comme un supérieur et sa subordonnée, c'était plus comme… »

Elle hésita encore. Elle ne voulait pas les accabler.

Hammond la regarda attentivement.

« Docteur ? »

« Plus comme un couple, Mon Général. »

Il avait compris où elle voulait en venir mais cela lui compliquait terriblement la tache.

« Pensez-vous qu'ils puissent revenir à une relation strictement professionnelle ? »

« Peut-être. Ils l'ont déjà fait. Mais s'ils étaient… ensembles sur cette planète, ça leur prendra probablement un peu de temps avant d'accepter le fait qu'ils ne peuvent plus l'être ici. »

Hammond s'adossa à son fauteuil et prit en considération ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il savait que Jack et Sam avaient développé des sentiments l'un pour l'autre mais il leur avait fait confiance – du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui – pour faire passer leur devoir avant tout. Il était toujours parti du principe qu'ils le préviendraient le jour où ce serait trop. Désormais, il n'en était plus si sûr. Peut-être était-il temps pour lui de passer un coup de fil. Ceci dit, il avait toujours eut foi en leur jugement et peut-être trouverait-il un juste milieu.

Sa décision prise, il leva les yeux sur Janet qui attendait sa réponse avec anxiété.

« J'apprécie votre franchise, Docteur, et franchement, je pense que vous avez raison. Malgré tout, je détesterais éclater mon équipe phare en me basant uniquement sur des spéculations à propos de ce qu'il s'est peut-être passé sur cette planète. Envoyons-les à MacKenzie. S'il les autorise à retourner sur le terrain, pour le moment je suis disposé à laisser les choses ainsi. »

« Bien, Mon Général », répondit Janet avec un soulagement évident.

oOoOoOo

_5 jours plus tôt_

Postée derrière sa console, Thera regardait Jonah à travers les jeux à soupapes abaissés. Il l'avait soigneusement évitée depuis le soir de la fête. Elle avait essayé de lui parler à plusieurs reprises avec l'espoir de clarifier les choses. Malgré tout, il l'avait fermement mais poliment découragée.

Tout cela lui brisait le cœur. Il lui manquait terriblement. Plus frustrant encore, elle n'était toujours pas capable d'expliquer ses hésitations quant à vivre une histoire d'amour avec lui, ce qui n'avait de toute façon plus d'importance à présent. Il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne reviendrait pas vers elle. En fait, depuis deux nuits déjà, il n'avait pas dormi au dortoir et elle se demandait où il allait. L'idée qu'il soit avec une autre femme la rendait malade.

Un voyant rouge clignota sur sa console, la tirant de ses pensées. Elle inspira bruyamment quand elle vit l'amplitude du problème.

« Évacuez la zone 8-B ! » cria-t-elle.

Mais il était trop tard. Avant que les mots n'aient fini de franchir ses lèvres, l'usine fut secouée par une énorme explosion. Thera se raccrocha à la console pour ne pas être jetée à terre.

Les alarmes hurlaient autour d'elle et les gens criaient. Aussitôt, elle chercha Jonah des yeux et, ne le trouvant pas, dû combattre le sentiment de panique qui montait en elle. Elle descendit rapidement jusqu'au sol de l'usine. Les ouvriers jaillissaient de la zone touchée, beaucoup soutenaient des camarades. Elle sentit son estomac se tordre quand elle réalisa qu'un grand nombre d'entre eux étaient brûlés.

Soudain, quelqu'un la saisit par derrière.

« Il faut partir ! Les autres sections vont exploser ! » hurlait Solan.

« Mais il y a encore des gens là-dedans ! » répondit-elle par-dessus le vacarme. « Si on parvient à ouvrir les valves eau, on peut peut-être éviter une autre explosion ! »

« C'est trop tard ! Ces gens sont déjà morts ! »

La voix de Solan trahissait sa panique et il était déjà en train de s'éloigner.

« Solan ! J'ai besoin de ton aide ! » hurla-t-elle désespérément mais il tourna les talons et partit en courant.

Thera affronta sa peur et força le passage dans le chaos ambiant. Elle se sentait comme un saumon remontant le courant, essayant de rejoindre le cœur de l'usine alors que tous les autres tentaient désespérément d'en sortir. Le système d'extincteurs automatiques s'était activé et elle était trempée. Pire, en tombant sur les tuyaux brûlant, l'eau se transformait en vapeur et lui bouchait la vue. Mais elle savait que si elle ne trouvait pas et n'ouvrait pas suffisamment de valves, l'usine toute entière pouvait disparaître. Aveuglée, elle avançait à tâtons.

Enfin, elle trébucha sur une première valve et s'efforça de la tourner. Malgré toute la force qu'elle y mettait, celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le désespoir menaçait de l'envahir et elle rugit de frustration quand elle lui échappa pour la troisième fois. Brusquement, elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

« Laisse-moi faire », dit Jonah tout en calant une tige dans les rayons de la roue.

Usant de toutes ses forces, il commença à la faire tourner. Thera en aurait presque pleuré de soulagement.

« Ensuite, lesquelles ? » demanda-t-il et elle désigna la valve suivante.

Petit à petit, ils progressèrent dans le labyrinthe de boyaux, ouvrant plusieurs valves en évitant les conduits brûlants. Une fois la dernière valve ouverte, ils firent demi-tour pour quitter la zone affectée. Quand soudain, un ouvrier couvert de sang et de bleus leur rentra dedans.

« S'il vous plaît ! Il faut aider mon ami ; il est pris au piège ! »

L'ouvrier pointa du doigt la source de l'explosion et s'effondra. Jonah l'aida à se relever et regarda Thera.

« Tu crois que tu peux le faire sortir d'ici ? »

« Jonah, non ! Tu ne peux pas ! Cette zone est toujours instable. Les conduits individuels qui s'y trouvent peuvent se rompre à tout moment. »

Elle le suppliait tandis qu'il lui passait l'ouvrier blessé.

« Jonah ! » hurla-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un long regard avant de disparaître dans le nuage de vapeur.

Jurant dans sa barbe, elle s'éloigna de la zone accidentée en traînant l'homme à demi-conscient. Après plusieurs minutes, ils émergèrent sur ce qui ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Partout, des travailleurs blessés ; certains pleuraient ou gémissaient de douleur, d'autres, au contraire, paraissaient beaucoup trop calmes. La petite équipe médicale était complètement submergée mais ils faisaient de leur mieux. Une poignée de personnes essayaient d'aider de toutes les façons possibles.

Quelqu'un la soulagea du blessé tandis qu'elle regardait le spectacle, choquée par la scène qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Une série de petites explosions la tirèrent de sa rêverie. Plusieurs personnes crièrent mais les explosions cessèrent presque aussi vite qu'elles avaient commencé. Thera pâlit lorsqu'elle réalisa d'où elles pouvaient provenir.

« Jonah », murmura-t-elle avec horreur.

Elle scruta la vapeur qui continuait de s'échapper de la zone touchée, cherchant désespérément un signe de lui. Les minutes s'égrenaient et elle sentait le nœud se resserrer dans son estomac. Elle ne voulait pas vivre dans un monde dont il ne ferait pas partie et cela lui apparut comme une évidence. Elle ferma les yeux tandis que cette certitude la submergeait.

Juste au moment où elle se sentait sur le point de s'effondrer, une longue silhouette émergea des décombres.

« Jonah ! » cria-t-elle de soulagement en courant vers lui.

Elle l'enveloppa de ses bras et il grimaça de douleur. Elle recula pour le regarder et croisa un regard dur comme l'acier.

« Où est l'autre ouvrier ? » demanda-t-elle, effrayée par ce qu'elle savait pourtant déjà.

« Il ne s'en est pas sorti » dit-il avant de s'en aller.

Thera regarda sa main couverte de sang. Elle courut pour le rattraper et remarqua alors une large brûlure suintante sur son biceps gauche. En hâte, elle se saisit d'un tube de crème antibiotique et de bandes de gaze prélevés dans une trousse médicale posée tout près.

« Il faut soigner ça », dit-elle en essayant de l'arrêter mais il n'écoutait pas. « Jonah, ton bras… »

« Pas ici », dit-il laconiquement, sans s'arrêter de marcher.

Elle le suivit à contrecœur à travers des coudes et des virages et finit par se retrouver dans une petite aire désaffectée de l'usine. Thera n'hésita qu'un instant avant de le suivre dans l'étroite ouverture. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle fut surprise de découvrir un espace ouvert, juste assez large pour les accueillir tous les deux de façon confortable. Une couverture et un oreiller trainaient au sol et elle réalisa soudain que ce devait être l'endroit où il avait passé les deux dernières nuits.

« Quel est cet endroit ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Un échappatoire. »

Thera regarda partout et fit un geste en direction d'un rebord étroit le long d'un mur noir.

« Assieds-toi là », ordonna-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta. Elle souleva prudemment son gilet et retira doucement de la brûlure ce qu'il en restait. Elle eut le souffle coupé en découvrant sa peau à vif.

Une colère irrationnelle s'empara d'elle.

« Merde, Jonah ! T'as le bras vraiment amoché. »

Elle commença à enduire sa peau brûlée de crème antibiotique.

« A quoi tu pensais, bon sang ? »

Il tressaillit quand elle lui toucha le bras mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle fulminait.

« T'as une chance incroyable d'être encore en vie. »

Elle déchira les bandes de gaze avec plus de force que nécessaire et même là, il resta assis à la regarder.

« Fallait que tu joues les héros, hein ? » marmonna-t-elle en enveloppant la blessure.

Il grogna de douleur quand la gaze toucha sa peau sensible. Il saisit sa main à mi-parcours mais, nullement découragée, elle l'écarta et termina le bandage. Aussitôt fini, elle commença à emballer le matériel médical.

« C'était un risque insensé, Jonah ! » s'exclama-t-elle en entassant les restes de gaze.

Elle voulait se disputer avec lui, n'importe quoi plutôt que d'affronter l'abîme de ses émotions, mais il était assis là, à la regarder calmement.

« Tu aurais pu mourir ! » dit-elle avec colère mais les larmes qu'elle avait essayé de retenir jaillirent sans prévenir.

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains et sa colère disparut d'un coup.

« Je t'ai cru mort », murmura-t-elle.

Sans un mot, Jonah posa doucement sa main sur sa joue. Elle leva les yeux sur lui et fut instantanément envahie par un souvenir si vivace qu'elle en eut le soufflé coupé. Ils se tenaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre mais ne pouvait pas se toucher. Une lueur bleutée et impénétrable les séparait. Elle savait qu'elle était sur le point de mourir et il le savait aussi. La même peur, le même désespoir, le même amour non partagé se lisaient sur ses traits comme dans un livre ouvert. Alors qu'elle croisait son regard, elle comprit dans un douloureux éclair de lucidité qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais, pas même dans la mort.

Incapable de supporter l'intensité de cette vision, Thera dévia son regard. Ses larmes coulaient librement désormais. Mais Jonah posa son autre main sur son visage, l'apaisant en chassant l'humidité de ses joues avec ses pouces. Toujours silencieux, il attendit patiemment qu'elle lui fasse un signe lui indiquant jusqu'où elle voulait aller. Il avait besoin d'elle mais il n'aurait pas supporté d'être rejeté à nouveau.

Enfin, elle ramena son regard dans le sien et vit s'y refléter la même émotion brute que dans sa vision. Son cœur s'emplit de joie. Elle ne savait pas qui ils étaient ni quel passé ils avaient partagé mais elle était certaine qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Inconsciemment, elle saisit son visage et l'approcha du sien. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes avec une passion débridée qui n'avait aucune logique au regard du peu de temps qu'ils avait passé ensembles.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le barrage tout juste érigé de Jack se rompe. D'un seul mouvement, il glissa du rebord et passa ses mains dans son dos, la pressant contre lui. Oubliant ce qui l'avait préalablement freiné, il prit le contrôle, captura sa bouche, exigea un passage. Elle s'ouvrit à lui sans hésitation. Son corps, moulé à chaque parcelle du sien, se liquéfia sous ses doigts et il sut que tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, elle était plus que disposée à lui donner.

Il la poussa contre le mur et dans sa hâte de toucher sa peau nue, il cafouilla maladroitement avec ce qui restait de ses vêtements jusqu'à ce que ses effets tombent enfin à terre. Alors ses mains et sa bouche furent partout. Elle gémit involontairement et ses caresses légères et décidées enflammèrent son corps. Traçant une ligne de baisers sur sa nuque, il la souleva et gémit son nom en se pressant contre elle de façon plus intime.

La mise en garde sonna une dernière fois dans l'esprit de Thera mais elle la fit taire immédiatement. Le temps des hésitations et des doutes était révolu. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était se donner à lui, complètement, qu'il la prenne corps et âme.

Il était plus qu'heureux de lui faire ce plaisir.

A suivre...  
_Suite et fin, demain ! ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

Ndt : pour ce dernier chapitre, j'ai choisi de retourné au tutoiement entre Sam et Jack. Ça fait moins de 24h qu'ils sont revenus et étant donné la situation, je les vois mal maintenir le vouvoiement quand ils sont seuls... J'espère que vous n'en serez pas trop gênés !

Bonne lecture ! Et merci pour vos com', fav' et follows ! ;)

_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_

Chapitre 6

Il était tombé pas mal de neige dans la journée et quand Sam arriva enfin chez elle aux alentours de minuit, le paysage était couvert d'un manteau blanc qui reflétait la lueur du quartier de lune. C'était à la fois beau et froid et Sam ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter, un fois de plus, la présence d'un brasero.

Sa maison était presque aussi froide à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur et elle se dépêcha d'aller monter le thermostat. Pour quelque raison, elle choisit de laisser les lumières éteintes. Une part d'elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était pour ne pas affronter la réalité. Cette vie qu'elle avait eu pendant plus de deux semaines n'existait pas, elle ne vivait pas aux côtés de centaines de personnes dans une usine thermale prise sous la glace mais bien ici, dans cette maison. Seule.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. Debout devant son plan de travail, elle repensa aux évènements de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. En une journée à peine, son monde avait basculé. Tout tournait au ralenti depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés au SGC. Cela avait pris du temps avant que Janet les autorise enfin à sortir et elle savait qu'elle devait lui en être reconnaissante. Hammond lui aussi avait eu pitié d'eux et avait reporté le débriefing au lendemain huit heure. Il leur avait à tous ordonné de rentrer chez eux et de se reposer. Malheureusement, il avait aussi mentionné des rendez-vous avec MacKenzie.

Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps elle était restée devant la fenêtre de sa cuisine quand soudain elle entendit un coup sur la porte. Elle ferma les yeux. Une seule personne pouvait lui rendre visite à cette heure.

Sam ouvrit la porte et trouva son officier supérieur debout sur le perron, les mains dans les poches de son jean, beau comme jamais. Le voir en tenue civile l'avait toujours désarmée ; cela lui rappelait qu'ils avaient des vies en dehors du SGC, même s'ils n'en profitaient pas beaucoup ensembles.

Il la regarda avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Elle ouvrit un peu plus la porte et il pénétra dans l'entrée sombre. Elle ferma la porte et lui fit face, tachant de garder une expression neutre.

« Comment ça va ? » demanda-t-il, avec une inquiétude évidente.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Bien, Mon Colonel. »

Il souffla bruyamment.

« Sam… » commença-t-il, manifestement peu sûr de lui.

« Comment crois-tu que je vais, Jack ? » dit-elle d'un ton brusque.

Elle n'expliquait pas elle-même sa soudaine colère. Mais il ne mordit pas à l'hameçon.

« Si c'est comme moi, pas bien », répondit-il simplement.

Il soupira.

« Ecoute, ce que tu as dit à Fraiser… tu ne lui as pas parlé de nous. »

« Non », confirma-t-elle.

« Je voulais juste que tu saches que j'ai appuyé tes dires. J'ai pensé que c'était ce que tu voulais. »

Sa voix trahissait presque de la mélancolie et Sam eut l'impression que peut-être, il aurait voulu qu'elle avoue tout. Mais, franchement, il n'avait pas envie de gérer les retombées, si ?

« Si elle était au courant, nous ne pourrions pas rester ensemble au sein d'SG-1, pas vrai ? »

« C'est vrai », dit-il d'une voix lente.

« Donc nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix, si ? »

Jack resta silencieux un moment et quand il parla à nouveau, sa voix était douce.

« On a toujours le choix, Sam. »

« Vraiment, Jack ? » demanda Sam, laissant éclater sa colère. « Alors on admet qu'on était ensemble et après, quoi ? A part confirmer toutes les rumeurs qui ont toujours couru à notre sujet. »

C'était injuste de sa part d'attendre d'elle qu'elle fasse un choix, d'attendre qu'elle prenne toutes la responsabilité des conséquences de leurs actes.

« Dis-moi, Jack, es-tu prêt à abandonner SG-1 ? Tu pourrais t'assoir et me regarder franchir la Porte sans toi ? Parce que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir te regarder la franchir sans moi. »

« Je ne sais pas », répondit-il honnêtement.

Elle ferma les yeux. Il ne méritait pas sa colère. Il était victime de la situation, tout comme elle. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et sa voix trembla ; elle maîtrisait à peine ses émotions.

« Ces gens que nous étions – Jonah, Thera. Ils n'étaient pas réels. »

« Non. »

Sam resta sans rien dire un long moment, refusant de croiser son regard. Elle rassembla son courage afin de poser la question qu'elle voulait vraiment poser. Enfin, elle le regarda dans les yeux.

« Qu'en est-il de leurs sentiments ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. « Etaient-ils réels ? »

Jack regarda le sol, essayant de deviner si les choses pouvaient s'améliorer ou empirer selon qu'il dirait la vérité ou non. Il s'était menti si souvent sur leur relation pendant toutes ces années que c'était devenu une seconde nature. Mais d'une certaine manière, il ne semblait pas juste de lui mentir, surtout pas maintenant.

« Ils étaient réels », dit-il calmement. « En tout cas pour moi. »

Il marqua une pause et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tous jusqu'au dernier », acheva-t-il en ponctuant chaque syllabe.

Sa voix se fissura sur le dernier mot. Elle hocha la tête et les larmes, qu'elle ne put retenir plus longtemps, se frayèrent un chemin sur ses joues.

« Pour moi aussi », murmura-t-elle.

Jack l'attira dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort qu'il put. Sam posa la tête sur son épaule, ferma les yeux et laissa les larmes couler librement.

Dehors, la neige se remit à tomber.

oOoOoOo

_1 Jour plus tôt_

Jonah pencha la tête et posa un doux et long baiser sur les lèvres de Thera, savourant la sensation de ses doigts courant le long de son dos alors qu'il était étendu sur elle. Il laissa échapper un soupir de contentement et roula sur le dos, la ramenant sur lui. Elle se blottit contre lui et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Durant les jours précédents, ils avaient fait bon usage du petit espace aménagé par Jonah en y passant tout leur temps libre. Aussi surprenant que ça puisse être, c'était douillet et à l'abri des regards, et la présence de deux braseros juste derrière jetait sur l'endroit une lueur chaleureuse en les gardant confortablement au chaud malgré leur constante nudité.

Tandis que Thera se détendait dans les bras de Jonah, elle sentit son euphorie précédente se muer en un sentiment profond de sérénité. Elle sourit en écoutant ses battement de cœur ralentir. Il déposa un autre baiser sur le sommet de sa tête et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. En réponse, elle commença à dessiner des formes paresseuses sur sa poitrine.

Sa main glissa plus bas et il laissa échapper un petit gloussement.

« Tu vas devoir m'accorder quelques minutes, Thera. Je ne suis plus aussi jeune qu'avant. »

Elle émit un petit grognement.

« Hé ! on ne ricane pas* », dit-il à vois basse, en la serrant doucement.

A cet instant, la vision d'une grotte de glace s'imposa à son esprit. Le grand anneau de ses rêves se tenait non loin dans son champ de vision. Thera retint son souffle mais tout ce dont elle se rappelait était un froid extrême, une sensation glaçante de désespoir et le besoin de serrer Jonah contre elle aussi fort que possible.

Elle secoua la tête mentalement. Cela devait être un autre rêve. Elle serrait Jonah contre elle ; ils étaient dans une usine thermale, pas dans une grotte, et elle était à la fois réchauffée et heureuse. Pourtant, la vision la perturbait et elle repensa à leur discussion avec Karlan.

« Jonah ? »

« Hmmm ? » répondit-il, ensommeillé.

« J'ai repensé à Karlan… »

Il resta silencieux un instant avant de répondre :

« Hé bien c'est… décevant. »

Elle rit doucement et se nicha dans son cou.

« Non, je veux dire, à propos de ce qu'il a dit. A propos des souvenirs d'une autre vie revenant à la surface. »

« Oublie Karlan », dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux. « Il lui manque un boulon. »

Thera n'en était pas convaincue.

« N'as-tu pas des souvenirs que tu ne peux pas expliquer ? »

Il soupira.

« Peut-être quelques-uns. Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? »

« Et si… Et si on était vraiment d'autres personnes, complètement différentes ? Et si on avait une autre vie dans laquelle on ne se connaissait pas… ? »

« Oh, on se connait », rétorqua-t-il d'une voix sans appel.

Comme lui, voilà bien une chose dont elle était certaine.

« OK », répondit-elle, sans changer de sujet. « Et si on ne s'aimait pas du tout ? Et si tu ne pouvais pas me supporter ? »

Elle le sentit sourire.

« Ecoute, Thera, quoiqu'il puisse se passer, je sais qu'il y a au moins une chose qui ne changera jamais. »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda-t-elle avec une curiosité sincère.

Il resta silencieux si longtemps que Thera crut qu'il s'était endormi. Mais il répondit et ses mots lui coupèrent la respiration.

« Je t'aime », dit-il avec douceur.

Thera se redressa sur ses coudes pour le regarder en face et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle sut qu'il disait vrai. Son cœur se gonfla de bonheur.

« Je t'aime aussi », murmura-t-elle.

Jonah l'embrassa tendrement et l'enveloppa fermement de ses bras quand elle se rallongea.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir, réchauffés par la douce lueur des braseros et par la certitude qu'en dépit de tout ce qui pouvait arriver, ils seraient toujours ensembles.

**The End**

_[* __En VO, "No giggling!". __C'est ce que Jack dit à Sam lorsqu'elle rit contre lui alors qu'il a des fractures, dans l'épisode évoqué juste après (« Portés disparus / Solitudes », saison 1 épisode 18).]_

Nda : Oui, je sais. Mais après avoir vu l'expression sur les visages de notre couple favori à la fin de _Sous la glace_, je ne pouvais pas écrire cette histoire autrement. Bien que ce soit téléphoné, je vous laisse interpréter la suite des évènements pour Sam et Jack. Ou peut-être qu'un jour, je ferai une suite non-téléphonée ;)

Ndt : Je vais paraphraser bluemoonmaverick à la fin de son histoire pour vous dire ceci : « Merci de m'avoir lue et merci pour tous vos commentaires, abonnements et favoris. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire ! Que ce soit le cas ou non, s'il vous plaît, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! »

Dautre part, la suite existe bel et bien mais je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de me pencher dessus : elle est plus longue ! XD Je ne sais pas du tout quand je pourrai le faire ni _si_ je pourrai le faire alors soyez (très) patients !

Et quoiqu'il arrive, à bientôt pour une autre aventure ! o/

(pour ceux qui peuvent lire en anglais, vous la trouverez ici : s/9201911/1/Flight-of-Osiris)


End file.
